Organic light-emitting devices (organic EL devices) are electronic elements each including a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between the electrodes. Electrons and holes are injected from the pair of electrodes to generate excitons of a light-emitting organic compound in the organic compound layer, so that the organic light-emitting devices emit light when the excitons are returned to the ground state.
Organic light-emitting devices have been recently significantly developed, and characteristics thereof include low drive voltages, a variety of emission wavelengths, high-speed response, and the possibility of reduction in thickness and weight of light-emitting devices.
In addition, light-emitting organic compounds have been actively created so far. This is because the creation of compounds having excellent light emission properties is important for providing high-performance organic light-emitting devices.
Examples of compounds that have been created so far include compound 1-A described below and proposed in PTL 1. The compound has fluoroantheno[8,9-k]fluoranthene as a basic skeleton. Light emitted from the skeleton is blue light.

PTL 2 proposes compound 1-B below, and PTL 3 proposes compound 1-C below. The compound 1-B below is disclosed as a material for organic TFT (Thin Film Transistor).
